El punto donde se encuentran las diferencias
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Tras haber discutido con el Santo de Acuario, Kardia decide hacer caso a los consejos de Manigoldo para llevar a cabo un plan de reconciliación. Principal Kardia/Dégel y menciones de Manigoldo/Albafica. Feliz día de San Valentin(?


Jujuju seguro que no me esperaban, pero acá vengo a joder de nuevo(?

En fin, esta idea en realidad surgió de una especie de rol con Daena (no sé si sabían que ella es mi Dégel, Aladdin, Gon y muchas más), el caso es que la cuestión se produjo con el planteamiento de que Kardia tenía una manera muy particular de "ser romántico" lo que se traduce a frases como "amo como mueves el pan dulce" o algo así(? No tiene sentido pero por ahí va la cosa. De cualquier modo espero que a ella le guste.

Con respecto al fic, en realidad ni siquiera se acerca a lo que roleamos aquel domingo en el que ignoré mi tarea de filosofía por ponerme a tontear en FB, pero les aseguro que ahí surgió la idea. De cualquier modo no es la gran cosa y espero que les guste y por cierto...

¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y sus personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Teshirogi. A mí solo me pertenece la redacción de esta blasfemia.

* * *

 **El punto donde se encuentran las diferencias**

 **By Zahaki**

Kardia de Escorpio no era una persona que destacara por sentido común, común era que muchas cosas no las entendiera debido a su escasa o nula atención; no obstante, si había algo que tenía bien claro era que había personas exageradamente complicadas y una de ellas, era su compañero de armas, que para completar, compartía su cama desde hacía un tiempo.

El griego era sencillo y se contentaba con pocas cosas, entre las cuales destacaban las manzanas y pasar tiempo con el regente de Acuario, hecho que ganaba terreno si dicho tiempo transcurría bajo las sábanas. No obstante, Dégel de Acuario no era tan fácil de complacer y aunque eso lo tenía asumido desde mucho antes de colarse en su templo con fines poco decentes, ahora era consciente del verdadero peso de la realidad que les separaba.

Las ocasiones en las que había reñido con el galo habían disminuido hasta casi desaparecer cuando ambos decidieron darse una oportunidad antes de que sus estrellas se apagaran en el firmamento, no era extraño que pensaran de esa forma porque normal sería que la vida de un santo fuese inevitablemente corta. Al definir sus sentimientos, decidieron hacer lo que estaba en sus manos y demostrarse con intensidad la necesidad de uno por el otro; y el griego se hubiera quedado más que satisfecho con eso, pero descubrió que para estar a la altura de las expectativas de Dégel debía hacer más que simplemente acorralarlo contra las paredes de Acuario o cerrar los libros en los que derramaba más atención que él.

De hecho lo último no se atrevería a hacerlo una segunda vez.

Para el momento, Kardia se encontraba dejando dolorosos pinchazos en algunos pobres aprendices que tuvieron la desgracia de toparse con él precisamente en _ese_ momento. No era como si estuviera acostumbrado a aprovecharse de su fortaleza, bueno, en realidad sí; pero el punto que ocupaba la particularidad en sí misma, era que precisamente en ese momento su uña ansiaba perforar algo, decidiendo que lo mejor había sido descargar su rabia contra el que no fuese su pareja y evitando por todos los medios un desastroso desenlace.

No era que Dégel no soportase un encuentro con él, de hecho el acuariano podía darle serios problemas, pero en tal punto, Kardia no creyó conveniente extender esa discusión a la agresión física por más ganas que tuviera de asentar unos golpes o repartir nalgadas. Y no, su molestia e indignación no le permitía concebir la escena en un sentido erótico.

—Levántate—fue la grave exigencia imposible de cumplir por parte del aprendiz quien se retorcía sosteniendo la zona perforada por la aguja escarlata—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, mocoso? Ni creas que alguien tan patético tendrá oportunidad de obtener una armadura—farfulló con el desdén que la molestia contra su compañero le inspiraba.

Quizás el chico no era un caso perdido, pero a él le tenía sin cuidado el destino de cualquiera que no fuese Dégel justo en ese instante. Al entender que aquello no le serviría para descargar por completo su enojo, prefirió salir del coliseo antes de acrecentar el número de víctimas. Si bien no destacaba por ser listo o prudente, no le hacía falta pensárselo demasiado para saber que no obtendría nada ni llegaría a ninguna parte, por el contrario, sólo aumentaría problemas que se convertirían posteriormente en fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Comenzó su ascenso hacia su templo. Para su fortuna, Aries estaba demasiado concentrado atendiendo las armaduras que le habían dejado a reparar y a Tauro lo había visto con los tres niños que había adoptado, en el campo de entrenamiento. Aspros, como siempre, prefirió ignorarlo aunque eso no evitó que el arconte de Géminis mostrara sorpresa cuando Kardia pasó por su lado sin hacer ningún comentario o provocar alguna disputa que el otro catalogaba como infantil por más que terminara cayendo en su juego.

Kardia se dispuso a subir templo por templo en calmado temperamento, evitando las preguntas que provocarían que mandara a una parte poco agradable al metiche que se atreviera a comentarle algo sobre su estado. Sin embargo, para cuando comenzó a acercarse al cuarto templo, pudo notar el cosmos de su dueño y el de otro familiar. Supo de antemano que no se libraría de la pregunta con el guardián de ese lugar.

Al llegar a la entrada de Cáncer, alcanzó a ver una silueta alejándose, destacando el cabello celeste que se balanceaba al ritmo de un elegante caminar. Kardia parpadeó creyendo haber visto mal, pero tras corroborar una tercera vez, supo que Albafica de Piscis de hecho, estuvo con Manigoldo de Cáncer, y no se refería al estar de simplemente pasar por ahí. Las reminiscencias del cosmos del pez dorado invadían el cuarto templo de una forma que a él le resultaba conocida, recordándole las ocasiones en las que Dégel se quedaba en su templo y sentía su presencia mantenerse como si fuese tan propio como el de él mismo.

El recuerdo le hizo arrugar el ceño pronunciadamente, pues había recordado el motivo de la molestia que le embargaba y le sumaba un peso innecesario a su vida. Avanzó a paso pesado, haciendo eco con sus fuertes pisadas; pero tal y como esperaba, su representante no iba a dejarle ir sin más. Eso nunca ocurriría.

— ¿Subiendo tan pronto, bicho?

Cierto era que la hora no coordinaba con acostumbrada a la que Kardia volvía a su templo, y maldijo interiormente que el cangrejo fuese más observador de lo que su desaliñada y tosca apariencia a simple vista sugería.

Sentado en una ventana, con una pierna colgando y la otra flexionada para apoyar el brazo; pudo ver a Manigoldo contemplando el calmado ascenso del eternamente codiciado pez. Kardia desde su posición no podía ver lo que los ojos de Cáncer apreciaban, pero la cara de idiota que ponía era suficiente para saberlo. No era secreta la obsesión de su amigo por el santo que portaba el título de más hermoso y tampoco era como si crustáceo se molestara en negar ese hecho, lo que era más, parecía encantado de derramar vergonzosas atenciones sobre el santo en cuestión.

—Te hacía en tu cuarto sacándote con las manos las ganas de Albafica.

Diferente a lo que Kardia había creído, Manigoldo no cayó en la provocación y dejó entrever una sonrisa que al visitante de paso se le hizo excesivamente chocante.

—No vengas a pagar tu rabia conmigo—respondió el otro con esa voz pedante que le molestaba cuando era el objetivo de alguna burla—. Que Eros me sonría a mí al fin no debería ser motivo para que quieras desquitarte.

Fue inevitable que parpadeara hasta captar lo que quería decir su compañero. Su cerebro, inesperadamente, trabajó a tal velocidad que se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de soltar la pregunta antes de que terminara colapsando de impresión.

— ¿Te dijo que sí?—cuestionó con una expresión de incredulidad que insultó a Manigoldo, quien siempre había tenido la confianza en lograrlo— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? Le diste algo ¿verdad? ¿Lo emborrachaste y te lo cogiste? Y seguramente ahora le tocó decirte que sí para hacerte tomar responsabilidad.

Manigoldo bufó ofendido por semejante acusación. Si Kardia pusiera el mismo empeño en su trabajo que el que usa en sus historias, tendría un importante puesto en la Orden más que el de un Santo Dorado.

—Pues a mí no me hacen falta esos trucos barato, alacrán de mierda. Mi encanto es suficiente para conquistar a cualquiera.

—Menos a Albafica que no quiere tener a nadie cerca. La tienes difícil, pinzudo—replicó con un tono que reflejaba algo de compasión. Sopesando su situación con la de su anfitrión, le hacía sentirse ligeramente afortunado de simplemente haber tenido una discusión—. Pero eso no importa, ¿cómo te fue?

El italiano gruñó por lo dicho, pero se dispuso a contestar—No dijo que no—admitió, y Kardia rodó los ojos. Debía suponerlo—, pero hoy alguien cenará en Piscis bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Bueno, debía admitir que aquello era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido esperar de alguien como Albafica y al reparar en un detalle que su olfato había ignorado hasta el momento, dirigió su mirada a una rosa que yacía en un pequeño florero en una de las esquinas del eternamente vacío templo de cáncer. Kardia no ocultó su sorpresa ensanchando la comisura de sus labios en una tosca sonrisa.

Realmente lo había logrado.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— preguntó al fin. Tenía que confirmar cómo diablos fue que el cangrejo acorraló al pez y descartar la posibilidad de que Albafica se había cansado de su insistencia y planificaba enterrarlo en su jardín como abono para sus rosas una vez se sintiera confiado.

Manigoldo no respondió de inmediato, pero extrañamente Kardia tampoco estaba impaciente. Suficiente tenía para pensar con la situación entre Dégel y él como para no encontrar espacio que dedicarle a los asuntos de los demás por más curiosidad que en otro momento le hubiera generado. Dispuesto a seguir inmerso en sus problemas y, probablemente, encontrarle solución, se dispuso a seguir con su ascenso, pero las palabras del otro detuvieron sus intenciones.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que me resultó ser romántico?

Un momento _¿qué?_

Su cabeza se giró con tal estrepito en dirección al otro que temió quebrarse el cuello con la fuerza y la velocidad que usó. En silencio le observó, esperando a que rectificara su respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, Manigoldo no lo hizo y optó por desviar la mirada hacia el duodécimo templo, portando una expresión estúpida de enamorado.

No, no era una broma, pero aquello le parecía tan hilarante que sus alborotados pensamientos comenzaron a recrear una escena con Manigoldo de protagonista, recitando poemas. Por Athena que hubiera querido reírse si la imagen mental no le hubiera parecido tan perturbadora y le hubiera causado tantos escalofríos. No, no había manera en la que Kardia pudiera imaginarse un contexto en el que una situación romántica y Manigoldo crearan la escena perfecta como para derribar las barreras del Santo de Piscis.

El Santo de Cáncer, por su parte, pareció cansarse de la nula reacción por parte del escorpiano y emitiendo un gruñido, prosiguió sin molestarse en disimular su ofensa:

— ¿A qué esperas? ¡Comienza a burlarte, bastardo!

Les costó a horrores salir de su aturdimiento, que pese a los reclamos de Manigoldo, para él seguía siendo justificado.

—No… no es eso. Es sólo que…—en parte aceptaba que la noticia le había sorprendido mucho, pero más curiosa le resultaba al pensar en la relación que él mismo se empeñaba en buscarle con su propio predicamento.

—Ya entendí—le interrumpió Manigoldo con hastío mientras se acomodaba de modo que ambas piernas colgaran fuera de la ventana —.Tu pelea con Dégel es más importante y no te permite alegrarte por tu compadre, lo entiendo.

—No es eso—se apresuró a negar Kardia, pero al ver la expresión que le dedicó su acompañante supo que era una mentira de lo más ridícula—. Al menos no todo.

Manigoldo respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa e hinchó el pecho—Ustedes son más obvios de lo que creen—observó—. Hasta el despistado cachorro se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba aunque no entendía muy bien por donde iban los tiros.

Kardia prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Sabía que últimamente su irritación se había exteriorizado, pero de ahí a que Dégel también fuera evidente, le dejaba con la duda de si interpretarlo como una oportunidad para tomar la delantera y acabar con ese ridículo pleito. Optó por relatar desde el principio lo que había ocurrido, sin molestarse en bandear los detalles que a cualquier otro le hubieran molestado. Más que ser comprendido, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que Acuario exageraba, no obstante, Manigoldo en vez de responder como esperaba, terminó enviándole una mirada que al principio era de incredulidad y que terminó sustituyéndose por una cargada en molestia.

—Es normal que esté molesto—dijo con hastío.

— ¡¿De parte de quién estás, jaiba estúpida?!

—No seas imbécil—regañó Manigoldo, imponiendo como pocas ocasiones, sus pocos años de ventaja—. Veamos, tampoco es muy difícil que de vez en cuando tengas ciertos detalles. Deberías estar feliz de que al menos tú ya estás en terreno asegurado, tu único trabajo es mantenerte ahí al igual que él. ¿O me vas a decir que no calma tus caprichitos manzanófilos?

Por increíble que pareciera, Manigoldo tenía un punto completamente irrefutable.

—A ver, idiota—se acomodó el italiano adoptando una pose más seria y cómoda para continuar su discurso—. Dégel en ningún momento te pidió que te instruyeras y le recitaras poemas, es más, sería milagroso que asumiera que sabes leer.

— ¡Tampoco te pases!

Manigoldo ignoró la interrupción y prosiguió con firmeza su idea—El asunto es que demuestres que ves en él más que el agujero donde refugias tu _cosita_ —señaló hacia su entrepierna—. Ser romántico tampoco significa ser cursi. Sabía que eras tarado, pero esto te coloca en un nivel de clasificación mundial.

—Ya, ya, ya entendí. Tampoco te aproveches para insultarme.

—Es que tú entiendes a las malas. Eso ya lo tengo aprendido desde hace un tiempo.

Kardia no sabía si dirigir la irritación que tenía con Dégel hacia Manigoldo, aunque no era por lo dicho sino por la inminente verdad en sus palabras. Ahora que el italiano había mostrado su punto, incluso comenzó a sentirse culpable de no ser un poco más cooperativo en su relación con el galo, y es que habían llegado a un punto de inflexión en el que su mente simplemente asumió que con la atracción sexual sería suficiente, porque él no imaginaba a su pareja comiendo manzanas o vaciando los bares de preciado licor, y mucho menos se veía a sí mismo con un libro en la mano.

Manigoldo, quien demostró no ser solamente un italiano con inclinaciones necrófilas, reparó de inmediato en que había dado en el clavo y que su visitante meditaba en lo que le había dicho. Compadecido, decidió dar algunas ideas para que el santo que le acompañaba comenzara con su plan de reconciliación.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde el día que se viera salir al Santo de Escorpio de las habitaciones privadas del Templo de Acuario, y aunque anteriormente se le hubiera reconocido por su confianza, ese día se le apreciaba desconcertado e indeciso.

La ropa que su amigo le había obligado a usar era sofocante, y si no había desgarrado el pañuelo que sobresalía del estrecho cuello de la camisa que vestía, era porque realmente se estaba tomando en serio su plan para disculparse. Ahora, sólo bastaba que a su compañero se le hubiera pasado la molestia y aceptara sus intenciones sin torturarle demasiado. De cualquier modo, aceptaba que se lo merecía.

El pensamiento removió su espíritu de confianza y se introdujo en el templo, dirigiéndose a donde podía asegurar, se encontraba su dueño.

Creyendo no tardar en encontrarlo, la decepción nubló sus facciones cuando descubrió que Dégel no se hallaba en la biblioteca, donde a un ciento por ciento le había encontrado las veces anteriores. Resquicios del cosmos del aguador le indicaron su ubicación, e internándose en el templo, lo encontró en una habitación que no había visitado con anterioridad.

Dégel se encontraba frente a algo que parecía una encimera preparando algo que Kardia no alcanzó a ver, pero al descubrir su presencia se giró de inmediato mostrando una cara de sorpresa que para Escorpio fue una mera exageración. No podía concebir que Acuario no hubiera alertado su cercanía antes por el cosmos, aunque la posibilidad de un llamado del Patriarca pudo haber rezagado esa opción a un segundo plano en la cabeza del francés. O tal vez realmente no quería verlo y prefirió creer en la segunda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kardia?

Si en la puerta del templo se sentía con la energía para llevar a cabo una reconciliación, contra todo pronóstico, Dégel la había enfriado sin siquiera usar sus habilidades. Kardia dejó caer un poco los hombros en actitud de derrota, se sentía de pronto atontado e indefenso. Después de haber pensado hasta el cansancio el discurso de disculpa que dedicaría, resulta que se le había olvidado por completo ante la presencia del galo.

—Puedo venir en otro momento—dijo al fin, después de todo prefería esperar a que el acuariano se calmara para asegurar sus posibilidades de éxito.

Se giró dispuesto a salir. Se sentía ridículo con esa vestimenta y un cabello que para nada iba con su personalidad salvaje. Al menos le daría a su compañero un motivo para reír mientras se alejaba a encerrarse con el sonido de su frustración y el olor de los restos de manzanas que invadían su habitación.

— ¡Kardia, espera!

Kardia volvió la mirada hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Dégel jamás le había escuchado alzar la voz de esa manera, cuestión que en realidad le hizo preguntarse si sus ansias por ser necesitado no habían confabulado en su contra para crear los dudosos ecos vestidos con la armoniosa voz del acuariano. Pero no, no estaba alucinando, Dégel se acercaba poco a poco con la vista perdida entre las losas de su templo hasta detenerse frente a él, a poca distancia.

—No tienes que irte tan pronto…

El escorpiano fue incapaz de reaccionar de inmediato, y su única reacción inmediata fue un rápido parpadeo en dirección hacia su anfitrión, quien al parecer encontraba curiosa su apariencia y no se molestaba en disimular el escrutinio que efectuaba. Chasqueó y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza para deshacer la ridícula coleta que con tanto esmero Shion, por petición de Manigoldo, había hecho para él. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para hacerle caso a ese imbécil?

Dégel pareció notar sus intenciones y tomó su mano impidiendo que el cabello de Kardia volviera al estropicio habitual—Sólo por hoy…—dijo el acuariano con voz queda, atrayendo la mano hacia sí y sin mostrar intenciones inmediatas de dejarla ir— déjalo así.

No tuvo la voluntad suficiente para negarse y mucho menos para alejar la mano que Dégel aún seguía sosteniendo. Los pensamientos le chirreaban, recordándole el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese templo y fue justo en ese momento en el que sencillamente decidió que improvisar siempre era lo que mejor le resultaba. ¡Al diablo el ridículo discurso que le hizo memorizar en vano Manigoldo!

—Dégel—comenzó con una voz mucho más grave de lo que pretendía, no obstante logró captar la atención del otro sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso. ¿Por qué coño era tan difícil?—. Sé que la cagué, que siempre hablo antes de pensar y que son muchos más mis errores que mis aciertos.

La quijada del acuariano sucumbió ante la gravedad, era evidente que no esperaba tal iniciativa del escorpiano. Si hubiera sido otro el momento, se hubiera burlado y regocijado de ser el causante de un cambio de la sempiterna congelada expresión del otro. Vio los labios de Dégel temblar ligeramente y contuvo todo de sí para evitar abalanzarse a ellos, con lo mucho que los echaba de menos le estaba resultando verdaderamente difícil.

—Déjame terminar—pidió cuando notó que el otro pensaba interrumpir. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, podría ser que no tuviera otra oportunidad o voluntad de hacerlo—. Sé que nunca podré alcanzar el gusto que tienes por el conocimiento, pero a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, me gusta estar contigo y ya no sé qué hacer cuando no estás.

Los ojos del francés se expandieron un poco por la sorpresa y otro poco por la sensación de culpabilidad que experimentaba. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero la mayor parte de aquella disputa era su culpa por haberle exigido a Kardia algo que nunca antes le había importado, todo radicaba en el absurdo perfeccionismo que en ocasiones le hacía olvidar que la simplicidad de su pareja era su mejor cualidad, simplicidad que había extrañado mucho los últimos días.

—Puedo tardar—continuó Kardia malinterpretando el mutismo del acuariano como el preludio de un estrepitoso fracaso—, pero si me tienes paciencia, puedo intentar no ser tan bruto si estás dispuesto a soportarme. Leeré, pero no te prometo hacer un buen trabajo.

Bien, lo había dicho, y sólo hasta ese momento se percató de que sus pulmones no habían recibido suficiente oxígeno mientras hablaba porque de inmediato su pecho comenzó a inflarse y desinflarse a un ritmo que no hacía falta ser especialista para reparar en que no era normal. Esa era la única muestra de su ansiedad porque haciendo honor a su resolución, le sostuvo la mirada a Acuario, quien había enmudecido por completo ante el discurso de Kardia, haciendo que sus niveles de ansiedad causaran un efecto verdaderamente pesado.

Dégel reaccionó al fin, relajando las facciones de su rostro en algo parecido a una sonrisa, y ascendiendo los dedos con lentitud, alcanzó sutilmente el rostro de Kardia para dejar un beso suave. Kardia sintió que todo el peso de su cuerpo se esfumaba, y si anteriormente había pensado que había echado de menos la presencia de Dégel, ahora podía confirmarlo con lo confortado que se sentía al tener esa otra oportunidad. En ese momento supo que no había mejor panacea para su espíritu que los labios del francés, su aroma, en fin, todo él.

La separación fue necesaria, aún había cosas que necesitaban ser dichas por parte del acuariano y no planeaba postergarlo mucho más. El anfitrión tomó de nuevo la mano de Kardia, conduciéndolo al lugar donde le había encontrado varios minutos antes cuando interrumpió lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Se detuvieron en medio de la estancia y en ese instante fue que el escorpiano pudo reparar en que de hecho eso era algo parecido a una cocina, la tranquilidad que se había vuelto a apoderar de sus sentidos le hizo reparar en varios detalles que lo afirmaban, como por ejemplo los diferentes utensilios, los platos acomodados, que a pesar de ser pocos, eran muy bonitos, un juego de té que parecía no usarse muy a menudo y un olor excesivamente familiar.

El dulce aroma le guío, y sobre la encimera, justo delante de donde había encontrado al dueño del templo cuando irrumpió, había algo que su vista no podía identificar tan bien como su olfato.

—Yo también quería disculparme—rompió el silencio Dégel unos pasos a su espalda—, pero supongo que hacer postres definitivamente no es lo mío.

Kardia sonrió con amplitud y se adelantó hacia donde estaba el desastroso manjar—Quien diría que al perfecto Dégel de Acuario le ganó un sencillo pastel de manzana.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, mostrándose indiferente a la burla del otro. No era costumbre que cayera en sus provocaciones y no pretendía que ese hecho cambiara—No puedo ser perfecto en todo.

Kardia dejó ir una risilla y metió el dedo en la amorfa mezcla para horror del acuariano, quien se adelantó a arrebatarle el intento de pastel antes de que siguiera blasfemando probando _ese_ producto de su recién conocida torpeza en la cocina.

— ¡No te comas eso, Kardia! ¡Quedó horrible!

— ¡Su apariencia no me molesta mientras sepa bien, Dégel!—replicó intentando alcanzar el pastel que el acuariano mantenía a férrea distancia.

La batalla por el peculiar dulce se extendió en tiempo e intensidad, provocando que recorrieran el lugar entero correteándose como dos niños, pero como era de esperar, Kardia terminó tropezando con un objeto que no había visto y provocó que cayera estrepitosamente llevándose a Dégel consigo. El resultado era evidente: dos idiotas empastelados.

Probablemente el traje no serviría más, asunto que no podía ser más conveniente para el que yacía bajo el galo. Dégel recuperándose del aturdimiento provocado por el impacto, se apoyó en el pecho de Kardia para incorporarse cuando su mirada captó algo que sobresalía del traje de éste.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó atrapando el papel para deslizarlo fuera de su escondite.

Kardia ni remotamente recordaba que llevaba eso encima. Sintió que el pánico le invadía y se sentó rápidamente tratando de recuperar el objeto. Dégel que previó su intención, lo alejó mandándole una mirada de advertencia si intentaba otro movimiento similar. El escorpiano se resignó a perder esa batalla, no sería la primera ni última vez que sus _grandiosas_ ideas le dejaran en ridículo.

El francés volvió a bajar la vista hacia el trozo de papel que no tenía más de dos pulgadas de ancho y varias más de largo, se dispuso a detallar el corte y la textura mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa al identificar los dibujos de lo que parecía ser la constelación de Escorpio por un lado y la de Acuario por el otro. El material no tenía un perfecto acabado, pero admitía que los detalles del color implementado para oscuro cielo le daban la particularidad superflua que la vida de ellos representaba en un universo tan grande.

—Siempre te molestas conmigo porque pierdes la página que lees cuando vengo a interrumpirte—se explicó inmediatamente Kardia sin atreverse a verle, más que nada invadido por una vergüenza que disimulaba con una mal actuada indiferencia—, así que pensé en hacer algo que marcara por donde ibas. No tienes que aceptarlo, es una estupidez—dijo intentado recuperar el marca libros que había hecho

—No lo es—replicó Dégel, negando con suavidad mientras lo guardaba entre sus ropas.

No había sido precisamente por eso que habían discutido, pero Dégel no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por reclamarle al otro hombre por sus modales y vocabulario. Después de todo, así lo había conocido y así admitía que lo quería. Kardia era ese paréntesis en su día a día que lo obligaba a salir de la rutina con sus ocurrencias, que si bien algunas eran absurdas, otras le arrancaban sonrisas.

Sonrió y se incorporó del suelo, ayudando al otro a hacer a imitarle.

—Supe de un lugar que vende muy buenos postres—comentó repentinamente provocando que su acompañante le mirara con atención—, podría acompañarte a preguntar si venden de manzanas.

El rostro de Kardia se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa ante la propuesta.

—No me molestaría que me leyeras algo mientras disfruto de un postre de esos.

A Dégel no le disgustó en lo absoluto la idea, pues era lo que había querido: un punto donde sus gustos se encontraran. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tampoco le parecía una mala combinación. Mientras uno pensaba en qué libros podía pedirle que le leyera, el otro pensaba que con algo de esfuerzo podía llegar a cocinar algo decente algún día.

.

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Manigoldo podía celebrar que al fin le estaba yendo bien.

Él no era de atender demasiado a los dichos de los viejos, pero le tocó reconocer que la constancia _realmente_ tenía sus méritos y que al fin le había resultado. Albafica _el hermoso_ de Piscis le había dicho que sí, y él no era capaz de caber en sí mismo de tan desbordante alegría.

Acababa de salir del último templo, donde se la había pasado los últimos días, dedicado a acompañar al pisciano a las afueras del mismo mientras hablaban de diversas trivialidades. De lo que había visto en Rodorio, de lo evidente que era Dohko con sus sentimientos por el carnero, de las flores que encontró y que sabía que el pez dorado podría darle un nombre si lograba describirla adecuadamente, de la situación del bicho rastrero con el santo aguador.

Albafica tenía muchas cualidades y una de ellas era no ser indiscreto, pero Manigoldo logró captar la atención de éste con respecto a ese tema. De hecho, ese asunto era de interés público y tanto santos como amazonas sabían algo al respecto. El pisciano expresó para sí mismo el deseo del pronto arreglo de la situación de sus dos compañeros de armas, y para qué negarlo, el italiano se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

Antes de atravesar el Templo de Acuario, recordó súbitamente que ése era el día pactado para que el bicho llevara a cabo su plan de reconciliación. ¿Lo había logrado o Dégel lo había devuelto de una patada al octavo templo? La incertidumbre por conocer la situación de su compañero sólo se acentuó con el pensamiento de fracaso que se cruzó por su cabeza y el cual no se le hacía muy difícil imaginar considerando lo tensas que habían estado las cosas. Intentó identificar los cosmos y no le fue difícil hallarlos, atravesando Acuario como quien no quiere la cosa, transitó a paso tranquilo internándose discretamente en los pasillos privados.

Sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar cómo los sonidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones que nunca había visitado, irrumpían con la atmósfera inquietante que le había abordado y a Manigoldo de Cáncer no le costó entender que su plan había resultado a la perfección. Tenía que recordar eso y cobrarle al bicho sus eficientes consejos y servicios; aunque para ser sincero, había creído que una posibilidad de reconciliación era inalcanzable conociendo el temperamento de Acuario.

Volvió al pasillo principal para seguir haciendo el tranquilo descenso hacia Cáncer, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, se encargó de dejar un pequeño mensaje nada más para recordarle a su querido compañero escorpiano que estaba pasándola bien gracias a su intervención. Simplemente se limitó a encender su cosmos, alertando a los que bien ocupados se esmeraban en recuperar los días perdidos en un fogoso encuentro que no reparaba en volumen de voces y objetos que chocaban estridentemente dentro del templo.

La última frase que escuchó El Santuario, desde Aries hasta Piscis, en aquel día de resoluciones amorosas fue un « ¡CANGREJO DE MIERDA!».

* * *

Lo último en realidad no tiene sentido, pero creo que Manigoldo es de los que interrumpiría un momento así porque sí (Ella es Cáncer y especialista en arruinar momentos) Me iré al infierno por eso :v

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, sé que hay porque leí tanto y cambié tanto que ya ni sé verdaderamente cuál fue el resultado. El caso es que ya no quería corregirlo más o no iba a publicar un carajo.

Gracias por leer. Y no me despido sin antes agregar que los comentarios serán infinitamente apreciados ;D


End file.
